Core A: Administration. The goal ofthe Administration Core is to provide a centralized staff to unify the research program under the Program Director and Deputy Director's guidance and facilitate the coordination ofthe research projects to fulfill the research goals ofthe grant. Specifically, this core will do the following: -Assist the Program Director in planning and coordinating research activities; -Promote and coordinate cross-disciplinary and intra-program communication to integrate program research; -Coordinate regular project and program meetings, and research presentations for projects/cores; -Coordinate reviews by the internal and external advisory boards; -Organize an Annual Meeting of all investigators, guest scientists and the advisory boards; -Oversee fiscal and resource management and planning; -Manage agency and university guideline and policy compliance; -Provide project/core leaders with fiscal and policy information necessary for programmatic decisions; -Maintain ongoing communication with NIEHS, EPA, other Superfund Research Programs and the public; -Coordinate logistical support for program Researchers attending and presenting at scientific forums; -Assist in organizing of national and international meetings related to the Superfund Research Program; ?Produce all progress reports, manuscripts and other written documents related to the program in a timely manner; coordinate mandated PMC reporting; ?Maintain program web site and databases of publications, trainees, personnel, performance sites, and equipment inventory; ?Provide day-to-day administrative assistance to the Director, Deputy Director, Financial Analyst, and Business Manager; -Coordinate University support of Program's requirements including personnel and visa management, purchasing, accounting, funds management, travel, facilities management, security, and lab safety.